Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software applications such as word processing applications can be used to create, edit, and/or view information containing text. For example, word processing software, such as Microsoft Word, can be used to create, edit, and/or view documents that include text. Text can be used in other applications as well, such as web pages and messaging services.
Additional software and/or hardware applications can be used to convert various inputs, such as speech, video, and paper documents, to computer-usable text. These applications can recognize words in input and generate corresponding text as output. In some cases, the output text includes errors.